In tracked vehicles, a device is provided to maintain tension of the track. Such devices are generally associated with the track recoil system which normally includes a large helical spring to provide recoil action to one of two track frame members, the recoil action being necessitated by any shock imposed on the rotating members driving the track. Normally installation and removal of the various elements of the recoil mechanism and track tensioning apparatus is done at shop facilities where special tools are available to handle compression of the helical spring. In the field, work is not usually performed on these elements; however locking means to prevent release of the helical spring during such work has been found desirable.